This Hand Hold Called Love
by Chrissy-Weasley
Summary: AN: A mixture of nearly crying in 50 first Dates and listening to Beatle’s sappy songs, as well as Maroon five for 2 hours straight is the perfect inspiration for a romantic comedy! Ron and Hermione are so stupid about how they like each other...
1. How Cute

A/N: A mixture of nearly crying in 50 first Dates and listening to Beatle's sappy songs, as well as Maroon five for 2 hours straight is the perfect inspiration for a romantic comedy! Ron and Hermione are so stupid about how they like each other... all they need is a good kick, which lands them in a closet ;)

Chapter 1

So Darn Cute.

"So love what about Ron and Hermione?" Harry said as Ginny leaned back for a break.

"You know most people don't bring up my big brother when there snogging me!" Ginny said giggling.

"Yeah so I like to two do two things at once!" Harry said laughing, it was the second last week of their 7th year and Voldemort had been killed leaving Harry in a good enough mood just to kiss Ginny. She had taken it seriously which Harry thought a good thing as how he had liked her for the past year, now she drags him off between classes to the nearest closet, or abandoned room.

"Oh well in that case, Hermione said she had a before graduation revolution. She said she'll kiss a guy. So Ron better pucker up!" Ginny said laughing.

"Yeah you're right it is odd talking about our friends between kisses, lets continue this conversation later!" Harry said grinning.

"You sly dog!" Ginny said starting to snog him senseless.

"Ron just because school is over doesn't mean you can sneak out to Hogsmead and get drunk on fire whisky!" Hermione said holding Ron from running of with Dean and Seamus and a few Hufflepuff's.

"Sure it does, don't worry I won't go to a club and make love with a random strangers!" Ron said grinning sheepishly.

"Ronald!" Hermione said raising her eye brows! "Listen you come back here, you, you, you evil little!"

Hermione followed Ron, not like she wanted to get wasted she just had to follow him, she always pictured her first drink to be sipping on wine as Ron hugged her to sleep on a couch in a beautiful room lighted by candles. And she wanted it to be Ron's first time to drink too.

'Ron, please don't go... because if you do I have to come!" Hermione said walking in a fast walk behind him.

"Why's that?" Ron said grinning.

"Because I don't want that club thing to happen, Ill be you're control." Hermione said trying to make it sound good.

"And why don't you want the 'club thing' happening?" Ron said, he was toying with her mind.

"Because I'd pity a girl to wake up and be looking at you!" Hermione said angrily.

"Actually I think they'd be rather privileged!" Ron said laughing, he wasn't serious but Hermione still didn't find it very funny and was silent.

After a minute of silence Ron grinned and said something smirking, "So does that mean you'd be privileged?"

Hermione flushed and answered a quick and too obvious "No!"

One hour later when too Hermione's disgust Ron and Dean had managed to be completely drunk they forced a fire whisky down her throat. By the time they had managed it Ron being completely drunk started err... hitting on Hermione.

"Seriously Mione, you're very hot, and smart and pretty and FUN! Lots of fun!" Ron said dirtily, "Fun, I mean you'd be an excellent bang!" Ron swayed back and forth.

Hermione forced down another drink and joined Ron in "Rainbows and butterflies land where everyone is a lot better looking.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Hermione screamed waking up staring at Ron. Oh god 'the club thing' had happened. She stood up pushing Ron off the bed and onto the floor, luckily the curtains around the bed where closed and the other boys where deep asleep. "Ron, you pig get up!"

She poked him and he woke up looking at her standing over him in nothing but underwear on. "Oh my god, holy shite!" Ron said pulling on a pair of pants and scooting Hermione out the dorm room...

N/F/Y: What'd you think? I thought it was very unlike Hermione but peer pressure right... what'd you think? Totally exciting eh? Please review!


	2. Pity who wakes up to see you!

A/N: Ok so last chapter very crazy. Ron I such a sly drunk eh? Well without any delay here:

Chapter 2

Pity the one who wakes up to see you...

"...I really can't believe this," this was the fiftieth time Hermione screamed at Ron, "I went to a bar with you, got wasted and well and err... how'd you put it; was a good bang!" Hermione screamed.

"I told you, we where both completely drunk that never would have happened I..." Ron said again.

"All right! Finally some action in Griffendore!" Ron and Hermione looked up to the stairs where Harry, and Ginny where smiling evilly.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Hermione said angrily to Harry, "You know what I did last night counts as slut!" Hermione started crying.

"It's only sluttish if you don't love the person." Ginny said patting her friends shoulder.

At this Ron blushed and Hermione ran off, "Wait Hermione I never meant it that way!"

"I really should have paid more attention to those drug talks mum lectured to us!" Ron said exiting the door after Hermione.

Harry and Ginny stood shocked, "I don't trust where this is going!" Harry said, "Come on, I got an idea!"

Ginny and Harry followed Ron from a distance until he finally stopped, "1...2...3 come on Ginny!" The bolted to where Hermione was bickering at Ron, and pushed them both into a closet with great difficulty, Ron went easy but it was different for Hermione.

"Now," Harry yelled into the closet, "I locked this door from the outside and the only way you're getting out is if me and Ginny start here noises that are almost as bad as last night, except for the part that you're both completely conscience of what you're doing!"

"Harry you're so evil..." There was a pause where Ron's voice disappeared, "Hermione where did that come from!"

Ginny silently unlocked the door and her and Harry crept away giggling.

N/F/Y: Like it... Ginny and Harry always up to mischief err... Johnny (completely random I know!)

Thank you so very much Ron is So Hot, you make me so happy I love reviews!


	3. Dobby's Punishment

A/N: Hello, sorry it took a bit long, but I'm committed to 'Is Fluff Enough' so I had to finish off that chapter, but come on its only an extra hour delay or so. Anyway I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fanfic even though I thought it would be complete rubbige! The next few chapters are going to drive me insane because I know what's going to happen and I can't wait to write it!

Chapter 4

Dobby's Way

I can't believe I just snogged Ron and I was completely not drunk, _you pig, idiot how could you! _Hey where have you been? Hermione was refereeing to her conscience. _I was busy being hung over because of you stupid idiot._

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny said sipping on some hot chocolate.

"Nothing just thinking about how big an idiot I was the past few days. I even said I **_loved _**him!" Hermione said.

"And what did he say?" Ginny asked...

"Nothing, he looked at me and kissed me!" Hermione said, she nearly cried.

Ron came followed by Harry into the common room, "Man, I never want another parfait again in my life!" Ron said lying down on the couch. They had gone to pig out with the house elves, _that's it! _Hermione thought.

She grabbed a book from a studying second year, "BAD HERMIONE! DAM IT!" She hit herself over the head with 'Standard Book of Spells year 3'

"Hey, I was studying for next year!" The blonde boy said angrily, looking similar to another book worm.

"Yeah, and I'm the head girl and I'm punishing myself the way house elves would!" Hermione said angrily.

"Talk about an activist!" The boy said grabbing his book and running to his dorm.

"Hermione... give it up!" Ron said pulling her to sit down.

"Hermione, and Ron, you party animals you want to come to Hogsmead for a drink again?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dean, just because we are legally old enough doesn't mean every night where going to get wasted!" Hermione said and surprisingly Ron nodded, maybe he didn't love her like she loved him.

"We'll come!" Harry and Ginny said together.

"No, you won't!" Ron said, no way he was going to let the 'club thing' happen to them.

"You're not old enough anyway Ginny!" Harry said frowning.

"Anyway Hermione I had plans for you and I tonight! What would you say to super?" Ron asked whispering to her. "I heard of this really nice place. It can be our first date!"

"I'd love to!" Hermione replied.

Ever since the N.E.W.T.'s where finished all the seventh year, used there two weeks too socialize, date, play, practice Quidditch and everything else. Ron had been planning this diner for years.

Ever since he knew he loved her, he couldn't tell her that though. There wasn't enough words to describe his love for her. He imagined love films when ever he saw her, feeding her strawberries at a picnic, pushing her on a swing, and kissing her. Loving her.

In second year when he figured out his love for her he had wanted a special place for her, and so far it was not used to gaze out at the lake as the sunset, and the wind blew the trees, which supported the platform, back and forth in the autumn breeze.

And tonight he would bring her there where he could enjoy his long lasting love for her, and the beautiful summer day. Tonight he would be happy. He would know true joy. "OUCH!" Ron screamed, Harry had thrown notepad at him.

"HE LIVES!" The girl shrieked with laughter.

N/F/Y: How sweet eh? Oh well next chapter will probably be up soon cause I can't wait to right this chapter, but it can't come quiet yet.

Thanks to all the reviews its you that keep me writing!


	4. Summer more like fall Love'n!

A/N: Wow, I still can't wait to write that chapter mwahaha... well I suppose I can't just skip a few chapters or can I?

Chapter4

Summer (actually fall) Love'n!

"Okay, open you're eyes!" Ron whispered opening the tree houses window. He had decorated the décor with a roomy couch, 2 person table several candles and many other fine details.

"Ron, where are we?" Hermione asked eyeing the room, "This is beautiful!" she sat down in the chair Ron had pulled out to her.

"It is yours, I built it for us!" Ron said smiling proudly at her work.

"You built this." Honestly the room was quiet beautiful crimson red, and the windows stained glass. The room was dimly lightened by the candles and there was a picture of Ron and Hermione sitting on the counter of a cupboard. "Where is this anyway?"

"Well this is on the far side of the lake, close to Hogsmead actually, it's not really part of the school grounds. And I have been working on this since second year." Ron replied blushing. He opened a cooler and retrieved a silver platter which he laid in front of Hermione.

After getting his meal and some punch he sat down across from Hermione. And the magic begun, they laughed and talked, and well kissed a few times. It was the perfect date.

"This is so beautiful!" Hermione said leaning her head on his shoulder. A gust of cool wind came in the window, and they knew the winter was on its way. "We better go back!"

N/F/Y: Yeah, what'd you think? You wont be able handle the intenseness of the next chapter! Mwhaha....

Thank you Reviews you're what makes this story possible (along with nestea)!


	5. Every Day

A/N: Okay, here is the deal! I was up till like 1 last night watching Cry-Baby an awesome movie! So I've got a bunch of tunes stuck in my head. How do you get them out? Writing a song! So I'm in a great mood kisses computer screen... brother looks at me weird

Chapter 5

Every Day

"So Hermione, how was you're 'date'?" Ginny asked smirking as she came walking into the common room.

"Wonderful!" Hermione was so happy; she was even starting to not forget the 'Club thing'.

"Well, I guess you feel better!" Ginny said grinning.

"Of chores, I'm still revolted at the fact that I..."

"The match maker does not need a retelling of the horrible, horrible thing." Ginny said laughing.

"Hey Mione!" Ron said strolling into the common room and hugging Hermione. At this Ginny burst into tears, laughing.

"'Why?' You ask, 'Is Ginny so darn excited?' well to answer this highly esteemed question, we shall take a flash back to about an hour ago." ...

"Harry why are you talking to you're self?" Ron said as he noticed Harry talking about a 'highly esteemed question.'

One hour Earlier

"Know what I've noticed!" Harry said dragging Ginny out of the common room.

"What, have you noticed?" Ginny asked playing along with him.

"Me and you have been secretly been dating for two weeks, and we haven't really had a good s..." Harry really was just going to say snog, (i.e.: kissing) but Ginny suggested something even better.

"Shag! Finally I thought you'd never ask... where are we going anyway." Ginny said giggling as Harry pulled her around a corner... hey if she wanted to... Harry was fine with that.

"Uh... the room of requirements should do." Harry was still over whelmed. _I wish for a nice cozy room, _Oh good I'm going to shag my friends little sister, _Yup and it's going to be great, _GREAT, _GINNY... _same amount of letters, it can't be a coincidence _that must make this right then. _Shut up you pervert.

Before he mind could convince him out of it, Ginny had launched at him with a giant kiss... a French kiss at that ( scary face as writing this) , Harry kept his lips to hers and pulled her in the room and closed the door, a sweet candle smell filled the room.

Forward a Hour

"Harry can I talk to you?" Ron said pulling Harry out of his thoughts about err... stuff.

"Sure." Harry replied, Ron never asked Harry to talk; _maybe he is breaking up with you Harry?_ Man I'm so funny... he thought to himself.

"I love Hermione!" Ron started.

"Duh..." Harry said hysterically.

"And, I really want to do something crazy..." Ron paused, and looked around to see no one was listening, "Think I might propose!"

CLUNK!

"Harry, Harry you ok?" Harry looked up to see Ron very red, Hermione staring at Harry scared, and Ginny rushing over from the fire place.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just thought you said..." Ron shook his head, warningly, "Uh, I got to err... go to the bathroom, Ron?" Harry said rushing up the stairs.

After Harry and Ron closed the bathroom door after getting several odd looks (guys never ask each other to go to the bathroom with them...), Harry starred crazily at Ron, "You what!"

"I know it sounds crazy, I mean I probably couldn't even afford a ring. But I don't know I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her!" He blushed madly and looked out the window at the first and second years, running around the grounds by the lake.

"It's just! I mean wow, you've only been dating for let me see a day." Harry said reasonably.

"That's exactly why I need to be with her now, So I can love her for as long as I live..." Ron sighed heavily, not sure what to do, except think.

N/F/Y: OMG! Ron is such a sweetie! I bet you're wondering what is going to happen next, with this crazy meandering plot. To find out... You must reviewï!

Thanks Reviewers I can live with out you, but you're right up there with air!


	6. Friday Night

A/N: I love writing this story it's so fun, just got back from Band with Mr. Wooton so I might say 'ok' a lot! Oh and this is a bit similar to an episode of that 70's show I saw.

Chapter6

IN and out!

_A Diamond, or a gem, gold of silver,_ Gold and diamond you idiot! If you want her to marry someone like you, you might want to get a nice ring, "That one!" Ron said pointing to the gold ring with a large diamond in the center, of several blue ones.

"Excellent choice, young man!" The jeweler said taking it out of the glass casing and lodging it on the velvet cushion in the case.

I am such a fool. _No you aren't! _Why would she marry you? _I don't know. _ Well I already asked her out for next Friday. _Go to the date, just don't propose. _And the ring can wait!

Next Friday

"Didn't you have something to show me?" Hermione said as Ron helped her into the tree fort.

"It...was... nothing..." Ron muttered quietly, he still had the ring in his pocket.

"Come on tell me..." Hermione giggled, walking closer to Ron.

"Well... this!" Ron put his hand in his pockets and retrieved a black case.

Hermione grabbed it and opened the box, "What where you going to do with this?" Hermione said quietly. Ron took the box back,

"I was going to do this." He kneeled down on one "And I'd tell you how much I love you,"

"And then?" Hermione said entranced.

"I would probably do this." He put the ring on her finger, "And ask you to marry me. But I thought you wouldn't be ready so you can give it back now." He said reaching forward.

"Actually I think I'll keep it till where ready..." Hermione said blushing.

"Does this mean we are...?" Ron started.

"We are, but let's keep it secret! It's more romantic that way." Hermione said

N/F/Y WOW! I didn't want to continue as I'd probably just write fluffe, but that's coming next chapter. THANK YOU Reviewers!


	7. Does it Right

A/N Here it is complete fluffy love! Wow Ron is such a charming, cute, sensitive, hot guy... I wish he was real (cries) haha yeah well here it is:

Chapter8

Does It Right

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder, and smiled looking out the door, a snowflake floated through the sky and she shivered, "Are you cold Love?" Ron asked his eyes glimmering.

"Why yes, I am rather cold." They exchanged grins, and Hermione stood up and closed the door, "That should help."

"And this open window is letting in cold air, too." He closed the curtains.

"Mr.Weasley are you trying to secure a mood, so you can seduce me? Because you know perfectly well I am not drunk." Hermione said giggling.

"What if I am?" Ron asked, sitting down. He patted the cushion next to him on the deep blue couch.

"Then I'd have to play along." Ron's eyes widened as Hermione sat facing (Some might call it straddling;) him and reached towards the top button on his jumper.

"You are most defiantly the wildest girl, in Hogwarts." She un-buttoned his jumper and he threw it to a chair, "And I am most definitely okay with that!" His tight shirt was screaming 'take it off!' in Hermione's mine. Ron noticed this look, "What Ms.Granger?"

"I was thinking how nice you'd look with out a shirt." _OH GOD, I am completely non-drunk _yes and it's so dignifying! _What if he is planning to take off you're shirt._ Face it; you know you want it...

"I was thinking the same thing love!" Ron smiled, "We are engaged!"

"You are most defiantly the dirtiest boy, in Hogwarts." Ron reached forward to un-zipper her sweater, "And I am most definitely okay with that!" She didn't even care the only thing between them was her bra (haha) because his lips meat hers and everything was all right. Ron grinned, "What Mr.Weasley?"

"Just thinking how good a kisser you are!" Ron replied.

Two hours and a few drinks later... I'm not going to write about it... it would be very disturbing. (So let's skip ahead to the next morning)

"Good morning Hermione dear!" Hermione woke up wondering where she was, then she noticed Ron Weasley completely shirt-less staring at her, grinning. "Sleep Well?"

"Extremely well!" Hermione looked around the tree house, it was a state. "Wow, I don't feel angry at my self any bit."

"That is because we are in engaged!"


End file.
